Cult of the Moon (Rhutalathian Branch)
The Cult of the Moon established itself in Tyari Tereg in 512, as a few members were among those people who settled Senar. It is assumed the Cult is Cymurian in origin, probably starting from a marriage between a Cymurian and a Tyari. The Cult centres around the worship of Ithiliel, goddess of the moon, who is an aspect of Eleniel. Members worship her as the creator of life, and bringer of light. Due to her status as Creator, all life is sacred, and all the Cultists are Vegans. They will never kill another being, except in self-defence, and occasionally in Sabbats. Spiders are particularly sacred to the Cult, as they are meant to be her messengers. The Cult meets every full moon in the Alwan Forest, where they perform rituals of dancing and merriment, which they do naked. No men are allowed in the Cult, as it is a cult which honours the feminine. However, their rituals are far from pure, and it is well assumed that various acts of lesbianism occur in the group. All acts of pleasure are considered the Goddess's gifts, in a fashion similar to that of Melina's Bringers. It is worth noting that occasionally (every three months) a man is chosen to join in these rites. When his job is done, he is sacrificed, in a symbolic act reminiscent of a black Widow eating their mate. This last part is unknown, and ensures there are always volunteers. In the absence of Volunteers, the Cult resort to Mind Spells. The Cult's base of operations are the ruins of Dar Zam. Until recently it was The Tower of the Moon, but the failed coup meant that the Inquisitors sacked the tower and slaughtered the Cult. At its peak, there were over 3,000 members. now there are only 104. The moonstone hills are particularly sacred to the Cult, for obvious reasons, but the Inquistors keep a thorough watch there. The Cult is extremely secretive, and suspicious of anyone wanting to join. They will perform a thorough investigation, unbeknownst to the enquirer, before they are allowed to join. Anyone spying will be killed. The Forest of Alwan is still the Cult's meeting place, despite the Inquisitors presence. Every Full moon, Alwan, the spirit of the Forest, awakens and denies the Inquisitors entrance. Sharla Lunilia is the current High Priestess, and she lives in Senar. She holds the Sacred Moonstone. Another branch of the Cult of the Moon has been established in Ardadain. Skills Dagger 2 Fauna Lore 3 Flora Lore 1 Stalk/hide 3 Cult History 5 Region Lore: Alwan 5 Magic Ritual 4 Seduction 2 Moon Lore 6 Religion: Ithiliel 3 Religion: Khanus 1 Herb Lore 2 Divination: Water reading 2 Omen Lore 2 A Cult member may choose two Moon Mage base lists for free, up to 10th level. Must Spend 1 level. The Sacred Moonstone of Ithiliel (Ithiliel's Stone) This gem gives the bearer unlimited access to all the Moon Mage Spell lists. The spells are cast as if the bearer was double her level. It is a x2pp mulitplier. The stone was found in the Moonstone Hills during the construction of the Tower of the Moon. It was considered especially sacred, as it was black in colour, instead of white. Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Religion Category:Rhutalath Category:Tyari Tereg Category:Clerics Category:Cult of the Moon Category:Eleniel